


Lavender Roses

by Mangachan78



Series: Harem World [6]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Harem, Pregnant, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangachan78/pseuds/Mangachan78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lelouch smirked at the women, that he choiced for his harem . Are completely under his control .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lavender Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a new story ! In here Lelouch will rule over the world, maybe some character 's are not in it . Some are dead or still alive, in Lelouch 's harem are Cc, Euphemia, Shirley, Kallen and fem!Suzaku . I wanted to add more, but I guess this is fine too :) 
> 
> Well anyway sorry if the chap is short  
> -Manga-chan78

The sun was not up yet, and the morning was still cold and dark . In the dark room, was someone standing at the window . Waiting for the sun, which will raise into his kingdom . The young man had black hair, and beautiful lavender yes . His name is Lelouch Lamperoug, also know as Lelouch Britannia . Who yesterday ruled the world ." You're awake ... " Lelouch turned around and looked at Cc, the one who always stood at his side . From the beginning to the end , when he took over the world ." Yes it will be loss of time, if you stay too long in bed . And you have nothing of your day ." Lelouch said as he looked back outside, he felt two arms around him . And Cc 's breath against his neck ." They are stubborn again Lelouch ." Lelouch smirked a little ." Suzako you mean ? "

" Especially she yes ." That was enough to know for Lelouch, he turned around and kissed Cc . The young woman put her arms, around his neck and pulled him closer . And his arms also holded her ." You are the only one on my side ." Lelouch said as he kissed her neck . Cc moaned a little, but said nothing to Lelouch . As she let him touch her, our of love ? Because she's faithful ? She does not know, and he also does not know . But they lay already naked in bed, and Lelouch let them both feel pleasure ." Lelouch ! " Lelouch moaned with her, and felt her soft skin on his hands . He tasted her sweat, and her heard moans . She feels so good and is perfect, Lelouch was delighted that someone as Cc . Was on his side, when the whole world is against him . " What of the others ?" Asked Cc ." How can you convince them ? " She asked Lelouch was silent, and pressed his face against her neck ." We'll see ... "

Lelouch has 4 prisoners who are in his harem, since he's the new ruler of Britannia . He decided 4 girls, but they refused him . They don't want to love him, Lelouch bits his lips hard . Even his childhood friend Suzako, she refused him .. Him ! The man who saved her country, from his father, she don't even know how hard he worked on that . And also Kallen was ungrateful, so Lelouch locked them . Shirley has no reason, but she was scared of Lelouch . She even tried to run away from him, and his sister Euphemia refused to marry a monster . That took her family away from her ." They don't know better Lelouch, give them some time . " Said Cc as they walked downstairs, where the girls were locked . " You did everything for them, and they will understand ." Lelouch felt himself trembling, and thinks that Cc 's hands are warmer . Was he nervous ? Afraid ? Lelouch does not know .

When they both were there, Lelouch looked at his harem . And licked his lips, when he noticed that they have no clothes on ." Where are their clothes ? " Cc grinned a little, and leaned her head on his shoulder ." I removed them when they were still unconscious, but I guess you don't mind . "

" No I don't mind ." Lelouch said and opened the door, and stepped inside with Cc . The first one that opened her eyes, was Suzako who looked confused . And then suddenly remember 's what happened, and blushed when she noticed she is naked ." Lelouch ..." She whispered the name, and looked at Lelouch with hate . Lelouch smiled and stroked her face, but drew back as Suzako wanted to bite him ." I think I should pull out your teeth ." Lelouch said as he pulled hard her hair, Suzako groaned in pain . But the hate was still there, in her beautiful green yes ." What are you going to do with us ?" She asked ." You know Suzako ."

" I refuse to love you ." Was her answer . " And you will love me, if you want it or not . Be thankful to have saved your country, be thankful that I saved your life . I have done everything for you, and this is my thanks ? " Cc stopped him when he began to become angry, Suzako looked away . " Still ... I did not asked you ... " Lelouch looked away and looked at the other girls, who begin to wake up . Shirley looked scared as she realized where she was, and tears start to come but no screams . As a gagball stopped the noise . " I knew she will scream, so I have put that in her mouth ." Cc said to Lelouch who went to Shirley, and tried to calm her down . He give her a hug and stroking her head, that stopped the screams but her body was still trembling . Euphemia looked angry at Lelouch, and then to the ground she tried not to cry . Kallen was quiet and looked at the door, as she does not want to look at Lelouch ." Do not worry Shirley I love you, I'm not gonna hurt you . None of you ." Shirley closed her eyes as tears came ." Do not cry anymore ." Lelouch told her and kissed her neck, as he stroked her back . Lelouch felt her nipples stiffen, and smiled as he knew . That she was enjoying this, but stopped as he know . That Shirley can easily become scared, Lelouch let some guards in . And they took the 4 girls, to his room Suzako tried to escape . But they held her tightly, and one hit her on her ass . The men laughed as Suzako let out a groan, they wanted to say something but kept silent . As they noticed their king looking at them, Lelouch grinned a little . So Suzako is a masochist that's to good to know .

When they were in room, Lelouch sat on his bed . And the girls were strapped to the bed, the guards walked out the room . Lelouch looked at them one by one ." You are beautiful ." He said the girls tried not to blush, and looked away from him . " Let us go ." Said Suzako angry ." No Suzako ." Lelouch took off his clothes, the girls blushed even more . When they saw his naked skin, his penis is long and it was not even hard . Euphemia closed her legs, as she looked away from him . " What's wrong Euphy ? Are you scared ? " Asked Lelouch ." Stop ." She answered ." Cc let her focus to me ." Cc did what she was told, the girls looked confused . Until Cc lifted Euphemia 's head, to Lelouch who can now look deep into her eyes ." Well let's get started ." And both eyes were red, with the Geass inside .


End file.
